oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Review of A Job Well Undone
Not going to put spoiler tag this time as the majority of the fandom has likely seen it already. Totally forgot to do this so here you go. Baby manipulation b/c "i'm cute so you can't resist me and uncover my evil plan boi and grl". --Okay, I know bananas are healthy, but woman, CALM THE Fno oddK DOWN. That was fun, anyway... --'AND HEY NEW WRITER FOLKS LET'S WELCOME AMANDA WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY REAL FIRST NAME BUT WHO CARES' --'MS. O I SWEAR TO ODD TAKE THAT FLIPPING SCARF OFF IT'S NOT WINTER YET AAAAA' --That's a catchphrase trip for ya! --"You've solved so many cases, you've earned Agent of the Month." No, wait, did we not just get an episode where they solved fifty cases? Did they solve a thousand more during the course of the events after The O Team? HOW DOTH TIME PASS IN ODD SQUAD NOW? (But then again, Ms. O did call it odd, and she's basically right...) --That "YES!" sounds like another "YES!" I've heard before but I can't place it... --"Thanks, Otis, your empathy is touching." --someone, somewhere, probably --I'm willing to bet that playdate Baby Genius had was with Orson. He's already growing up developing bad sportsmanship and to be a sore loser. --CALLED IT! THERE WAS A CATCH! --Olympia fails to realize that Otis is less experienced at this kind of stuff than she is. At the very least, she should- *suddenly remembers what happens* oh okay nvm --"I have speeches written for every award I'm eventually going to win." Daaaang, Olympia, don't get ahead of yourself there. I mean, look, I'm good at acting but that doesn't mean I have a speech prepped for when I win a fno oddking Oscar. --Okay, so for those of you that don't know, this is a FRIENDSHIP MORAL EPISODE. In this episode, we get to take Olympia's former troubles of asking for help and apply them to Otis. Doesn't make sense since the latter helped the former with her problem and thus already knows to ask, but still. --"O SHIZZ BETTER HURRY BEFORE THEY INCINERATE IT" --Otis, probably --You can just FEEL Orson's gears turning now. --And here's Opa, folks! TBH, before her big reveal, she seemed really annoying and bno oddchy and wasn't nice at all. Perfect signs for a villain IMO. Also, her strained "s"es made me think she was a human snake. (For those of you who saw that drug commercial with Snake: SCARY BUT TRUE.) --"Right, and I can't accept this until you fix it." Right off the bat, total bno oddchiness. --...I...are forging signatures common now? --Strike 1! --Ah, so this is Simpson, the guy listed in the cast credits for this episode on IMDB. Apparently he needs more love. And a hug. Also, HOPKINS IS BACK YAY --First we have "people like roads, we need MOAR ROADS", now we have "wheels make things roll, so these are innovative for rolling stuffs"? Canadian workplaces are so much odder than America's... --You can immediately tell Hopkins was stalling. Look, I'm 18, I've signed a hecka lot of papers, IT'S ONE PAPER AND IT TAKES FIVE SECONDS MY ODD --"She worked so hard" is a guilt-trip term for Otis and he has no choice but to comply. I can now see why agents hate adults so much. --"Spin-a-loo" is now my new favorite euphemism. --Hey look, Olive and Otto did a conga line and now it's Otis's time to shine! --I'm sorry, I completely lost it at the graffiti behind the TV there, because no place I've ever been to has graffiti on the INSIDE OF THEIR WALLS. --God bless Hopkins and his 7-second attention span. (It's true. Ask Kia.) --Great, so Otis is refusing help from Olympia now, which can only spell trouble. --LEVEL TWO MAAAAATH *explodes then comes back* --''WHAT. THE ACTUAL. Fno oddCK. DID THEY JUST STEAL MY CANINE-FELINE-INATOR IDEA? HAVE THEY BEEN READING FERALFRONT?! GOD DANG IT-'' (*brief intermission*) I...I'm okay, just choked on a Lay's chip, gimme a moment...okay I'm back. But honestly crew, FeralFront isn't fitting for you. Trigger warnings and all that. Shoo. SHOOOO --Oh look, fanart gadget drawings! --STRIKE 2! --New transition that's much more 3D! Also, Otis doesn't know how to trace things, or draw for that matter. --*le gasp* HE'S GONE! There you go ladies and gents, you have all the clues you need now? --"Or we misplaced another baby. I hope we didn't misplace another baby." Proof that Odd Squad loses babies often and thus aren't really good babysitters. (Well, Hold the Door was an exception because the kid was an agent-in-training. But still.) --STRIKE THREE AND FOUR- and no one's out yet --"Yellow light means fail. Every light means fail!" Otis would have to be an idiot to not piece together what the hell's happening here. (*episode goes on*) The kid's an idiot. --We have an Egg King. AN EGG KING. My odd, what is the world coming to... --"Moons" is both the Equestrian and the Warrior Cats form of time, not OS's form of time. --I see eggs and bacon, but what else is on that plate? --Ohh, so that's where the "Olympia's new way of picking up the phone, Olympia speaking" bit from Debbie's interview came from! --"Oh no" means "OH HOLY Sno oddT" in Otis language. --AND STRIKE FIVE! --How does Otis know about the teething ring and the bottle though is what I want to know. --Note for newcomers: The Un-Mask-inator is very different from the gadget Olive used in The Briefcase to reveal the Shapeshifter. --Sarcastic clap from Ms. O is best clap. --AHA! This references the fact that Orson is played by two brothers (twins?). However, both turned into females which scares me to no extent. --More slow clapping, 20% less sarcastic! --Apparently Olive nor Otto never knew about this. Had Olive and Odd Todd known, her trial might have gone a bit differently... --"Or maybe there's three!" *zap* "Oww." Recycled scene from The Briefcase in which Olive zaps Ms. O in the exact same manner, and gets an angry "oww" in return? Check and check! --Of course, unlike in The Briefcase Olympia nor Otis get scolded for it, for reasons! --OLYMPIA'S ABOUT TO HAVE A HAPPY ANEURYSM LOOK OUT FOLKS --Wait, b- but you refused Olympia's help, why are you saying thanks?! --Cue magic curtain, magic podium, and magic magic "that makes this all possible!" --I feel like Olympia's thanking the audience for their support and just bashing the fourth wall with a steel hammer. (The whole "contributions to your PBS station from viewers like you, thank you" bit? Yeah.) --'OTIS DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO OLYMPIA'S TALKING TO AND ISN'T AWARE OF THE FOURTH WALL EVEN AND I LOVE IT' --Camera crew of Otis and Ms. O thinks this is too weird, even for Olympia. --What I want to know, though, is why her voice is amplified when she isn't holding a microphone or wearing one for that matter. --Olympia just described part of hemophilia, which is a disease where blood doesn't clot like it should. Hemophiliacs can't be around sharp things--scissors, an animal's claws, you name it. However, the fact Olympia is supposedly 11 and doesn't know not to play with pointy objects scares me... --Ms. O plays the ending music and she is thisclose to screaming "I AM NOT FINISHED, DANGIT!" --"Nope, nope, you're done, partner, that's the Agent of the Month awards, goodbye." ---- Overall, it was a fun episode. I liked it a lot, especially at the end. :D The Friendship Moral, like I said, didn't really wrap up though and it felt really loose, something I didn't like. Other than that, great pacing, awesome plot, and a really amazing character diversity even with the two main agents in two different places :) I'll see you all November 7th, do no odd! Category:Blog posts